


Getting Off Easy

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, F/M, Fireworks, Muggle Technology, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: September, 1977 - Seventh Year; Mary MacDonald knew that muggle fireworks wouldn't work inside Hogwarts, even with Peter's brilliant charm work. It's all a ploy to get them detention.
Relationships: Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew
Kudos: 2





	Getting Off Easy

Detentions with McGonagall are par with the course for Mary MacDonald. So is muggle technology and running really fast.

Being a marauder should’ve made Peter realize that, but sweet looking Mary MacDonald didn’t give off the vibe of a troublemaker. With her knee high socks only covered by black mary janes and perfectly made school uniform, all topped off with little makeup and a black headband, Peter assumed she was demure and kind.

He should’ve realized that no Gryffindors are like that.

So, now Peter and Mary sit in Professor McGonagall’s office, awaiting whatever punishment she assigns. The walls in her office are decorated with plaques and pictures. 

Peter’s been in this office many times before, usually with his dormmates in tow. Countless pranks gone wrong and fights with Slytherin have ended him up here. But with Mary, he’s never been here.

Peter keeps moving in his chair. His leg bounces and he fiddles with the collar of his shirt.

“Mister Pettigrew, Miss MacDonald.” Professor McGonagall sighs, “never would I imagine you two together, considering your rivalling social circles. So, why are you two here?”

“Ol’ Dumbles caught us setting off enchanted muggle fireworks.” Mary answers, her legs are thrown and crossed over the chair’s leg. She leans on Peter’s right side.

McGonagall asks, “and who charmed the fireworks?”

“I did, ma’am.” Peter admits.

Mary comments, “He’s wicked with charms.”

“And what is left of the fireworks?” McGonagall asks.

Peter answers, “Dumbledore took them.”

“Well,” she pushes up her rectangle glasses. “Since Dumbledore found them, he will give you your detention. Hurry along to his office.”

Mary jumps up and Peter follows her out of the room. Mary heads straight to Dumbledore’s office, surprising him once again.

“We could not show up.” Peter offers, “Then we wouldn’t have detention.”

“Detention is half the fun, Petey.” She laughs, “You get into enough of them. Don’t you know that?”

“I don’t find detentions fun.”

“Doesn’t the rest of your boy band make it interesting?”

“We aren’t a boy band,” Peter boasts, “We’re men!”

Mary stifles her laugh, “Okay, sure. Well Peter, do your men make detention fun?”

“No.” He deflates.

Mary vows, “Then I will.”

They knock on Dumbledore’s office door. The Gryffin opens up, revealing a set of stairs. They climb up them, leading towards the office itself.

“Just follow my lead.” She whispers before stepping inside.

“Ah. Sit, sit.” Dumbledore stands, “I suspect dear old McGonagall sent you?”

“Yes she did, Headmaster.” Mary dons the sweet demeanor Peter imagined she was.

“Yes!” Peter replies, “She said since you caught us that it was your job to punish us. Sir.”

“Ever the wise one, McGonagall.” Dumbledore replies, “Well, I say you two must help old Filch clean up the area of the blast where the fireworks failed. And do show me the charms on it afterwards.”

“Yes sir,” Mary and Peter say, leaving.

They head down the stairs, towards the blast sight.

“So, how is that a victory?” Peter asks.

Mary smiles, “Our detention is short, Dumbledore is impressed, and I get to spend time with the guy I like.”

“Dumbledore?”

“No,” Mary laughs, twirling her wand, “You.”

“Oh,” Peter responds, “OH!”

“Lets go Peter.” Mary grabs his hand, “We have some walls to clean!”


End file.
